Restez en vie
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: "Restez en vie". C'est le seul conseil qu'Haymitch a à donner aux tributs du district Douze.


Bonjour camarades !

Je reviens sur le fandom avec un court texte sur Haymitch. Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avait envie. Ce n'est pas un texte joyeux, vous pouvez vous en douter, qui parle d'alcool, de dépression et de morts. Je suis tout de même restée soft mais je voulais juste vous prévenir que ce n'est pas Oui-Oui au pays des Bonbons.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers d'Hunger Games appartient à Suzanne Collins

* * *

Il n'avait qu'un conseil à leur donner.

« Restez en vie »

Après tout c'était le but des Hunger Games non ? Restez en vie. Tuer pour vivre et gagner. Il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Haymitch observe Katniss et Peeta partir se coucher avant d'êtres lâchés dans l'arène. Il ne leur reste peut-être que quelques heures à vivre, quelques jours pour être optimiste.

Mais il ne se voile pas la face. Il sait très bien que leurs chances sont minces face aux carrières, mais qui sait ? Cette année le district Douze fait l'objet de beaucoup d'attention et Katniss et Peeta sont loin d'être bêtes et faibles. Il se surprend à espérer, pour la première fois depuis des années, à ramener un vainqueur. Son regard se pose sur bouteille d'alcool et il l'attrape, bien décidé à la vider.

 **oOo**

Les premières années en tant que vainqueur sont les pires. Toute l'attention des médias est portée sur lui, le vainqueur de la deuxième expiation, le deuxième vainqueur du district Douze. On espère voir le district du charbon grossir son lot de vainqueurs mais il en est rien. Le premier gagnant meurt quelques mois plus tard, officiellement à cause d'un arrêt cardiaque, officieusement c'est une overdose qui le tue, laissant le jeune Haymitch seul dans le village des vainqueurs. Il n'a plus personne. Sa famille, sa petite-amie ont été assassinées pour avoir tourné le Capitole en ridicule à cause du champs de force, il est seul au monde. Personne ne vient jamais le voir, prendre de ses nouvelles et de toutes les façons, qui pourrait le comprendre ? Qui pourrait comprendre sa douleur, qui pourrait comprendre ce qu'il a vécu ? Personne ne sait ce que c'est de voir la vie s'éteindre dans les yeux des autres tribus, dans les yeux de Maysilee, agonisante. Dans ses cauchemars il la voit se noyer dans une marre de sang et une pluie de plumes rose bonbon, et parfois les tributs qu'il a du tuer viennent se joindre à elle, la gorge ouverte ou une hache enfoncée dans le crâne. Ils le regardent tous avec un air de terreur et de haine, silencieux. Puis un oiseau au bec tranchant fond sur lui pour lui ouvrir la gorge et il rejoint les autres, mort.

 **oOo**

Il ne trouve que du réconfort dans l'alcool. Au départ il ne bois pas beaucoup et il essaye de se restreindre. Puis au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe, des cauchemars, des tribus morts dès les premières minutes des Jeux et poussé par l'influence d'anciens vainqueurs tels que Chaff, il se met à apprécier l'alcool.

La sensation de chaleur et d'engourdissement que lui procure l'alcool lui deviennent vital. Alors il se met à chercher des alcools plus forts. A chaque gorgée son sang bouillonne et son cerveau sombre dans un brouillard dont il ne veut plus sortir. Et il ne rêve pas. Il n'y a qu'un vide qu'il apprécie parce qu'il n'y a n'y morts, ni sang, ni animaux mutants.

 **oOo**

Au fil des années il passe du statut de vainqueur à celui de risée pour finalement tomber dans l'oubli. Il n'est qu'un vainqueur parmi tant d'autres qui ne ramènera sans doute jamais de vainqueurs de sa vie. Il n'est qu'un alcoolique comme d'autres sont devenus dépressifs, suicidaires ou drogués. Le prix à payer pour être sortit de l'arène est terrible.

Il observe le petit garçon qui a été moissonné quelques jours plus tôt, le visage mouillé de larmes, terrorisé, debout et tremblant sur sa plaque uriner de peur sur lui. Quelques rires moqueurs se font entendre mais il est vite oublié quand une fille du district Quatre tranche la gorge d'une autre tribut avant de faucher plusieurs couteaux dans la corne d'abondance. _Restez en vie_ . C'est le seul conseil qu'il a donné à ce gamin et sa partenaire et ils gisent déjà sur le sol caillouteux de l'arène.

 **oOo**

Il se réveille dans une chambre blanche, sur un lit d'hôpital. Il ne sait pas comment il est arrivé là. Tout ce dont il se souvient, c'est qu'il était avec Craig, le chef des pacificateurs et quelques un de ses collègues, qu'ils buvaient et d'un seul coup le noir complet.

Un infirmier, suivit d'un médecin entrent dans la pièce et lui expliquent qu'il vient de faire un coma éthylique, qu'il doit absolument arrêter de boire et d'autres âneries. Il les envoient balader, ses idiots du Capitole, qui ne connaissent rien du tout à sa vie, qui doivent regarder chaque année les Jeux avec délectation et sans doute parier sur le futur vainqueur.

Plusieurs fois on tente de le sevrer, sans succès. Il s'accroche à ses bouteilles d'alcool comme à une bouée de sauvetage, parce qu'elles le sont. Elles sont son unique moyen de survie dans cette vie de vainqueur, dans cette vie qu'il n'a pas choisi.

 **oOo**

« Parfois j'aurai aimé être mort dans cette arène. Si seulement j'avais su. »

Il se confie à Lyme Ce n'est pas la première fois. Entre vainqueurs on peut se soutenir, se comprendre, même avec les tributs de carrière. Il apprécie bien Lyme, même si elle se montre assez taciturne. Elle se contente de hocher la tête. Pas besoin de longues phrases pour se comprendre, son silence en dit long sur ce qu'elle pense aussi. Il observe ses bras couverts de tatouages afin de dissimuler les longues cicatrices qui longent sa peau. Non la vie de vainqueur n'est pas une vie.

 **oOo**

La nouvelle hôtesse, Effie, est insupportable. Une vrai publicité pour le Capitole avec ses perruques, son maquillage outrancier et sa voix haut perché. Elle se montre d'un enthousiasme débordant et écœurant. Et le pire du pire, c'est qu'elle se met en tête de le rendre présentable en confisquant toutes les alcools qui se trouvent dans le train et en le forçant à s'habiller convenablement.

Il lui hurle dessus à terroriser les deux gamins moissonnés pour cette année. Son sourire peinturluré s'efface et elle s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle le peut sur ses hauts talons. Tant mieux. Elle a compris qu'il n'était pas une de ses marionnettes qu'on habille et exhibe pour le bon plaisir de ces idiots du Capitole.

« Vas m'apporter des bouteilles et tout de suite ! »

Il aboie presque sur un muet qui s'exécute aussitôt. Il s'en veut un peu de se défouler sur une des autres victimes du Capitole mais il n'a personne d'autre sur qui le faire.

 **oOo**

« Restez en vie. C'est tout ce que je leur dit. J'essaye même pas de retenir leurs prénoms, c'est trop difficile. »

L'indifférence est une autre arme pour ne pas tomber dans la folie. S'attacher à un tribut, c'est souffrir encore plus. Et cette année, Haymitch se surprend à le faire depuis des années avec Katniss et Peeta. Même si Katniss est désespérante, son sacrifice pour sauver sa sœur le touche.

A côté de lui Beetee approuve, suivis de près par Johanna. C'est devenu une règle d'or chez eux.

Ils regardent l'écran, sachant tous très bien qu'ils vont s'en détacher dès que le gong aura sonné.

Pourtant et à leur plus grande surprise, le garçon du trois, Peeta et Katniss survivent au bain de sang. Mais pour combien de temps ?

 **oOo**

Ils sont revenus. Ils ont suivis son conseil. Mais Haymitch n'arrive pas à être pleinement heureux. Encore une fois les médias vont êtres sur lui et surtout ils se sont mis dans de beaux draps.

Mais il redoute aussi ce qui attends les deux jeunes vainqueurs. Drogue, alcool ? Quoi d'autre ?

Il ne sait pas et il redoute le moment où ils basculeront aussi, où ils sombreront aussi et qu'ils regretterons de ne pas êtres morts eux aussi dans cette fichue arène.

 **oOo**

Le guerre est finie. Il y a eu des morts et des survivants. Il franchit le seuil de sa maison après avoir parcouru les ruines du district Douze. Il va se chercher une bouteille. Il a besoin d'oublier, il a besoin de tout oublier. D'oublier les tributs morts, les victimes de la guerre, ses amis tombés au combat, Peeta et ses crises, Katniss et sa dépression, la disparition de Prim et de son district.

Il voudrait être mort lui aussi.


End file.
